Free Fall (2013)
Free Fall (German: Freier Fall) is a 2013 German feature film directed by Stephan Lacant, written by Lacant and Karsten Dahlem, produced by Christoph Holthof and Daniel Reich, and edited by Monika Schindler. Plot Marc Borgman (Hanno Koffler) is a young police officer attending a riot control unit training course. His struggles in training and self-assured manner result in him having a physical confrontation with fellow academy trainee Kay Engel (Max Riemelt). Marc later apologizes for his behavior and the two begin regularly jogging together. During one of these jogs, Kay kisses Marc, who rejects his advances and begins keeping his distance. He later admits his feelings for Kay as they continue to share intimate encounters together. During this time, Marc begins renovating the house he and his pregnant wife Bettina (Katharina Schüttler) have moved into in preparation for their baby as it is close to his parents. Bettina begins to question Marc's behavior as he returns home late from work after drinking and begins working additional overnight assignments, which he is using to spend time with Kay. Marc begins to realize that his feelings for Kay could put his personal and professional life in jeopardy. Cast * Hanno Koffler as Marc Borgmann * Max Riemelt as Kay Engel * Katharina Schüttler as Bettina Bischoff * Maren Kroymann as Inge Borgmann * Luis Lamprecht as Wolfgang Borgmann * Oliver Bröcker as Frank Richter * Stephanie Schönfeld as Claudia Richter * Shenja Lacher as Gregor Limpinski * Britta Hammelstein as Britt Rebmann * Attila Borlan as Werner Brandt * Horst Krebs as Bernd Eiden * Barbara Bernt as Ärztin * Samuel Schnepf as Benno Bischoff * Vilmar Bieri as Lothar Bischoff Awards ; Won * Louisville LGBT Film Festival - Audience Award for Best Feature * Out on Film, Atlanta, USA - Audience Award for Best Actor: Max Riemelt * Philadelphia International Gay & Lesbian Film Festival Jury Prize - Best Feature * Schwerin Art of Film Festival: Direction Award - Stephan Lacant ; Nominated * Baden-Baden TV Film Festival - MFG Star: Stephan Lacant * Barcelona International Gay & Lesbian Film Festival Jury Award - Best debut film * Berlin International Film Festival Best Debut Film (Stephan Lacant) * Berlin International Film Festival DIALOGUE en Perspective (Stephan Lacant) * Berlin International Film Festival Teddy Jury Award (Stephan Lacant) * Chicago Gay and Lesbian International Film Festival Best Dramatic Feature (Stephan Lacant) * German Directors Awards Best Director Debut Feature * German Film Awards: Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role (Hanno Koffler) * German Film Critics Association Awards Best Feature Film Debut (Stephan Lacant) * German Screen Actors Awards Best Supporting Actress (Katharina Schüttler) * Guadalajara Mexican Film Festival Best Feature Film * Jupiter Award for Best German Actor (Max Riemelt) * L.A. Outfest Grand Jury Award for Outstanding International Narrative Feature * Melbourne Queer Film Festival Jury Award for Best Feature * New York Lesbian and Gay Film Festival Award for Best Foreign Narrative Feature * Queer Lisboa - Festival Internacional de Cinema Queer Jury Prize for Best Feature Film * Reykjavik International Film Festival Golden Puffing award for Best Film * San Francisco International Lesbian & Gay Film Festival award for Best First Feature (Stephan Lacant) * Schwerin Art of Film Festival Award for Best Feature * Southwest Gay and Lesbian Film Festival award for Best Feature * Taipei Film Festival Special Jury Prize * Tampa International Gay and Lesbian Film Festival Jury Award for Best Feature Age certificates * Argentina: 13 * Brazil: 14 (festival star rating) * Germany: 12 * United Kingdom: 15 * United States of America: Not rated Distributors Alternate names Release dates External links * Official website (English) * Official website (German) * Wikipedia article Category:Films Category:German films Category:German-language films Category:2013 films Category:2013 German films Category:2013 German-language films Category:Drama Category:LGBT films Category:German drama films Category:German LGBT films Category:Films directed by Stephan Lacant Category:Films produced by Christoph Holthof Category:Films produced by Daniel Reich